


There’s a ghost in the tree house, and it keeps playing metal music

by MissMisery132613



Series: There’s a ghost in the treehouse [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: Maxine ‘Max’ Ann Dew just moved into Addison apartments with her dads, and meets the two strange brothers living in the apartment a few doors down. A few days later they find a treehouse on the property and start hanging out inside it. Then metal music starts playing from the radio..





	1. The end

Ashely Campbell clutched the photo in her hands tightly, so much so it was nearly wrinkling in her grasp. She ran through the prison, screaming at the top of her lungs. “Wait! Wait! He’s innocent! Sal Fisher is innocent! I have proof!” 

Nobody was listening. In fact, the prison almost seemed..unnaturally empty. She continued to scream, her voice echoing through the halls. Finally, Ashely came to the room where people could watch the execution. It was empty. On the other side of the window sat Sal Fisher, strapped to an electric chair. His long blue hair hung limp and greasy over his shoulders and the orange jumpsuit was loose and baggy on his body. Ashely slammed her fists on the window, making eye contact with the guard inside. He didn’t even look away from her as he flipped the switch, and electricity surged through the body of Sal Fisher, ending his life. 

That was it. 

The cult had won. 

Maxine Ann Dew frowned as the wooden step under her foot jiggled a little bit. She had just moved to Addison apartments a few days ago and had quickly been ‘befriended’, more like claimed, by the two youngest of the Hunt brothers. Currently, they were showing her a tree house they had found on the property. “Are you guys, Uh, sure this is safe? This tree house looks pretty hecking old..” “What’s the matter, Dew?” Keiron, the youngest brother, peered at her through the enterance of the house, that shit eating, toothy grin on his face, “you scared? Do you need me to come down there and help you?” “No!” Max sneered, curling her green painted lips. She dug her heel into the step and pushed herself forward, climbing higher. Don’t fall and break your neck...a voice in the back of her head whispered in warning.

No need to tell her twice.


	2. This isn’t my bedroom

Max woke up and kept perfectly still, her eyes darting about the room. This was her bedroom, she could see the beatlejuice clock on her bedside table, the baby metal and deadlift Lolita posters on the walls, and her black cat Sissel staring blankly at the left corner of the room. This was her bedroom, but Max couldn’t shake the feeling that she was trespassing, and that she’d been caught. She lay there for maybe two more minutes before flinging the covers off and climbing off the bed, her feet sinking into the carpet as she walked across the room. Groping around in the dark Max finally found the light switch and flipped it up, hissing softly as bright light filled her room. Yup, nothing seemed out of place, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. Glancing at the clock Max sighed. It was only 9:00 am, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. What a crummy way to start a Saturday morning. Max knelt down, patting Sissel on the head. “Ya seeing demons or something up there?” 

Sissel just turned to look at her with his big green eyes. Max laughed and walked out of her bedroom. 

Sitting in the living room, flipping through some folders was one of Max’s two dads. This one she called ‘daddio’. He was a lawyer, though he never actually acted like one? In fact, most people were shocked he didn’t have a criminal record. In actuality it was her OTHER dad, ‘pops’, who’d been a convict, but that was a story for another day. “Morning daddio..” Max kissed the top of his head and plopped onto the couch. Her dad glanced at her and gave a crack of a smile.

“You’re up early. Can’t sleep?”

“No.” Max grumbled, slumping over in her seat and crossing her arms. “The new apartment still feels..weird. It always feels like my room isn’t..mine, and whoever owns it is just watching me.” Daddio shook his head and gave a light chuckle. “It’s all those ghost stories you read. Look..I heard some other kids out in the hall, I think one of them was the Hunt boys. Why don’t you get dressed and go hang out with them, maybe meet some of the other neighbors?” Ugh, people. Ugh. Socializing. Still, Max figures it was better than lying around the apartment, so she returned to her room and began digging in her closet, pulling out a pair of simple black jeans and a Birthday Massacre shirt. Still...that feeling of being watched persisted, so she carried her clothes to the bathroom, opting to get changed in there.

Leaving the apartment, Max stood in the hallway, going over in her head who she already knew. There was the Hunt family that lived a few doors down, with three sons. She knew Alister and Keiron, but hadn’t met the eldest son yet. A boy named Kent lived on the second floor, he was kind of cute and liked the same stuff Max did, and then there was Mr. Addison, who owned Addison apartments, and never left his room. He also apparently sold tea? There was a fancy tea shop sign outside his room, 50 cents per cup, 25 cents for apartment residents. Max..didn’t like his tea. It smelt funny. That being said, there still wasn’t a lot of people Max had met, so, she turned to the immediate door on the left and gave an awkward knock. The girl that opened the door was...cute. Short, thin and pale, with a button nose, short red hair, and a face full of freckles. However, her smile soured when she saw Max. 

“Can I help you?” 

And the weirdness was already beginning. Max swallowed, tugging at a lock of her long black hair. “Uh..hi? I’m Max..I just moved next door a few days ago and I’m introducing myself to everyone, so...”

This girl didn’t seem interested in Max’s explanation at all, but she was pulled back from the door and replaced by a tall, dark skinned boy, his hair in short, tight curls, snake bites adorning his face. Unlike the small girl who’d answered the door, he seemed happy to see Max. 

“Oh! You must be Maxine! Alister told me about you hanging out with him and his brother yesterday. My name’s Morgan, and this is Allison. She’s just hanging out so I can tutor her. It’s nice to meet you!” 

Max forced a thin smile. “Uh..just call me Max, please, and..nice to meet you too.” From the daggers Allison was glaring at Max, it certainly felt like she had interrupted a lot more than a study session. “I..should let you guys get back to it-“ “Actually Allison is leaving soon. Hey, me, the Hunt brothers, and a few other people are meeting up down in the basement to hang out and watch anime, do you want to come?” Anime? Max could get in to that, and it could make meeting other people a little easier. “You know what, sure! I’ll stop by my place and grab some DVDs. I have older stuff? Like..Slayers...Black Jack, Space pirate captain Harlock...Lupin the Third...” 

Morgan’s eyes widened and he gently punched Max in the arm. “Ho-ly shit, you are the COOLEST person living in these apartments!” Max winced, rubbing her arm, but smiled at him. She could just FEEL the rage coming off Allison in waves, but chose to ignore it. “Heh, thanks.” “Meet me back here in like, 15 minutes, okay? I’ll taje you down to meet the others. Besides, Alister says his brother can’t wait to see you again~” He laughed and Max wrinkled her nose, biting her tongue as she stuck it out at him. Then she waved goodbye and went back to her apartment, filling Daddio in before returning to the bedroom..her bedroom, technically, and digging around in her closet for her anime. After finding it pushed far into the back left corner, Max also noticed the outline of something else in the shadows. She felt around, grabbing at it, and immediately recognized the shape and feeling of a pill bottle. Max stood and held it in her hand, turning it this way and that.

The prescription was so old, it had faded until it was illegible. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Well, I hope you like the new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Created from a discord chat. Thanks to Alexandria, SallyWithTheFace, and galaxyinabathtub for helping with this.


End file.
